


16. Four

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Louis has to be in charge. Always.





	16. Four

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“Can you fucking get on with it?” Louis said, looking back over his shoulder. 

“I am literally inside you,” Harry said. “What are you expecting?” 

Louis groaned, dropping his head down between his arms. “Move or something, yeah?” 

“I am moving. I just don’t want to hurt you.” 

Louis pushed back on his arms, arching his back. Harry moaned, dropping his head back. 

“Can I…” Liam started. “What should I…” 

“Fuck’s sake, Liam,” Louis said, head still down. “Can you not use some initiative? Grab my dick? Grab Niall’s dick? Do I have to--” 

“I know what you can do, Li,” Harry interrupted. “Stick your dick in his mouth. Shut him up.” 

Liam’s eyes were wide. “Really? I--” 

“Liam,” Louis said. “I swear to god.” 

Liam moved up the bed and spread his legs either side of Louis’s body, his dick hard and curving up his flat belly. 

“Am I meant to get that myself?” Louis said. 

“Fucking hell,” Liam said. “I’ve never done anything like this before, okay?” 

Niall snorted with laughter from his position stretched out alongside Louis, one hand curled around his own dick. 

“Li, get up on your knees and just give him it.” 

Huffing with indignation, Liam still managed to rearrange himself enough that his dick was directly in front of Louis’s mouth. He grasped Louis’s jaw and pulled him forward. 

“Good boy,” Louis said, before swallowing him down. 

“You ok there?” Harry asked Niall. His hands were on Louis’s hips and he was indeed moving, but languorously, like they had all the time in the world, as if Louis’s back wasn’t already pricked with sweat, his arms straining where he was holding himself up to take two of his boys at once. 

“Thinking about sucking him,” Niall said, shifting on the bed. 

Louis groaned around Liam’s dick and Liam jerked back, slipping out of Louis’s mouth. 

“Keep it together, Leeyum,” Louis said. 

Liam groaned with frustration before sliding his cock into Louis’s mouth again, holding him firmly by the back of the neck this time.

“So fucking hot,” Harry murmured, watching. “Look so good like that.” 

Louis let out a strangled moan as Niall finally manoeuvred himself under Louis and ran his tongue over the head of his cock. 

“Mnah gon la,” Louis grunted. 

“What?” Liam pulled out again. 

“Not gonna last,” Louis repeated. “With Nialler doing that.” 

“M’close anyway,” Harry said, finally speeding up, hipbones smacking into Louis’s arse. 

“Yeah,” Louis said, voice fading. “Like that.” 

“Hold his head and fuck his mouth, Liam,” Harry said. “He can take it.” 

Louis groaned again as Liam held his head, his hips mirroring Harry’s, eyes squeezed shut. 

“You’re so fucking hard, Lou,” Niall said. “Taking it so good.” 

Louis’s entire body seemed to shudder, before stiffening and relaxing as he yelled around Liam’s cock. Liam fell back, coming in ribbons up his own belly, as Harry folded over Louis’s body and came hard inside him. 

“You’re going to fucking suffocate Niall,” Louis said, voice scratchy and strained. 

“How are you still trying to boss us around?” Harry asked, rolling away from Louis onto his back, stretching his aching arms up over his head. 

“That was…” Liam said, one arm hiding his face. “It was…” 

“Fucking brilliant,” Louis said. “But I dunno, I think we can do better.” 

“I need something to eat first,” Harry said. “Maybe a nap.” 

“Has anyone even noticed I haven’t got off yet?” Niall said. 


End file.
